<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reflection of the night sky by ThirstyForRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590770">reflection of the night sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed'>ThirstyForRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up Talk, F/M, Post-Canon, emotionless Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been together for some time, but it's nothing like Wuya imagined.<br/>A bit about disillusioned Wuya and severely emotionally stunned Chase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wuya/Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reflection of the night sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk I just really like the idea of Chase being passionate only about the evil and other than that being just blank emotionless mess, thanks to the whole selling your soul thing</p><p>Initially, I wanted to somehow weave in the quote from the Witcher [You mistake stars reflected in a pond for the night sky], hence the title, but in the end, I figured it all works even without it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's certain sadness hanging in the air, she thinks. The way he strolls around the gardens and baths like he's not bothered by it. Like he truly doesn't feel, doesn't understand why she can't continue like this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wuya lies by one of the ponds in his citadel. Slime fingers hovering millimeters above the cold water, studying her own reflection. She loves herself in a way only someone aware of their own worth can love themself. It's not just her full lips and bright eyes, smooth dark skin, and soft locks of hair. It's more than just looks - even if her own is extraordinarily attractive. It is also her mind, sharp like glass and brilliant, her powers that once unleashed can change the world in whatever image she desires. She's not just a magic-user - she's the pure magic herself and that knowledge itself is just enough to both desire and fear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the fact that she decided to grand someone both her body and the fraction of her power should be enough to make them love her. Shouldn't it? But Chase Young, the Warlord, the Dark Prince, he doesn't seem to even care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's not just that he hates her, is disgusted by her and thinks of her as weak. No. Chase Young is well aware of all the things she can and will do once she's fully realized - that's why he bound her to himself in the first place. And he's not entirely against her need to be close with someone, to share the best things about physical form - he fucked her well enough to disprove that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he's still cold like there's really reptile blood flowing in his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wuya could forgive that. It's not like she needs to be cuddled in the night. [Even if it is enjoyable.] She knew from the start that their union was just cut and dry way to accumulate more power and at least somewhat unite Heylin front against the Xiaolin. She could do with just a standard alliance of powers. But Chase was the one to propose taking these few more steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why his lack of interest is so much more infuriating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like it. I like sex and how you can make me feel. I might even like you." She told him not so long ago. His face was black like a sheet of paper. Not like he tried to hide any emotion from her, just like her words, almost a confession, did nothing to him. "But I don't think you like me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not grimace or said a word. Chase just nodded and removed himself from her bedchambers. And honestly, that was even worse than any other alternative, where he gets annoyed with her or begs for forgives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wuya knows she's an exceptional creature - that maybe she doesn't deserve love. [Not that she really expected that from Chase.] But what she deserves is more than... Whatever he's willing to give her. She needs more because she's worth more than Chase's cold, blank stare and hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Chase Young, the warlord who lived over 1500 years, doesn't understand any of that. He meditates on the nature of the universe but is confused by her wish to break up. ['Break up', hilarious. As if they were anything in the first place.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approaches, slowly taking his time and making sure she sees him and can stop him is she only wishes to. Very noble of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" he asks sitting at the edge of the pier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just pondering... Pondering by the pond." she smiles lightly and finally touches the surface sending round ripples in the water and distorting her and his reflections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If any of them were still so easily swayed by the rhythm and melody of poetry, they could say something about how that distortion reveals their true selves. Reflecting the twisted deepness of their souls, hiden behind the illusion of beauty. Praise the Heylin corruption inside. But neither of them cares for such sentiments, so instead Wuya looks Chase in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know why you're like this. Cold." she says watching his every reaction. Chase just blinks slowly, like an ancient dragon he's inside, and silently lets her continue. "It's your soul or rather lack of it. You sold more than you initially wished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sold my soul, not my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you can't bear yourself to show me any kind of affection. Passion or hate..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can be passionate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only when it's about evil. About Heylin. I'm the Heylin Witch, but what I want from you has nothing to do with evil itself." Wuya looks away. There's really nothing on his face, no annoyance, no grimace. Blank, beautiful, and boring. "Do you even wish to one day get it all back? Soul and emotions, and heart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it is - the glint of hatred in his eyes, the passion for revenge. With a smirk that overtakes his features swiftly and violently, he looks back at her. And that's a face one can really fall for. That's the face Wuya smiles back at, showing her own sharp canines. Chase says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I soon will. When I kill Hannibal Bean."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>